Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 021
The Duel Off - Part 1, known as Fusion Seal! Judai VS Misawa (Part 1) in the Japanese version, is the twenty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It aired in Japan on February 23, 2005, and in the US on November 22, 2005. __TOC__ Cast Show Stars Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) Scottie Ray (Zane Trusdale) Recurring Roles Eddie Paulson (Chumley Huffington) David Willis (Chancellor Sheppard) Episode Summary While Dorothy was working on getting a new shipment of food in, a scuba diver snuck onto the island. He was a journalist working on a story about the missing students and he came to just the right place for the scoop. During a staff meeting, the teachers were choosing who was going to represent the Academy in the upcoming school duel. North Academy was going to use a first-year student, so Chancellor Sheppard didn't think it would be fair to have Zane duel, a third-year. Zane elected Jaden to be the duelist, but Crowler hated the idea, so he elected Bastion Misawa. With two students being elected, they decided to have the two students duel to see who the representative will be. Jaden and Bastion were told about it during class and Jaden got excited, while Bastion planned to win. Meanwhile, the reporter snuck into a locker room and stole a Slifer jersey. He tried to act like one of the students but no one would talk to him because they thought he was a Slifer, until he met Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley who treated him like one of their own. That night, the four of them had dinner together and then put together Jaden's deck in the dorm room. The reporter saw the one card, Skyscraper, and got mad because Skyscraper was the card that ruined dueling for him. He accidentally let his name slip, Gerard, when Jaden kept calling him an old dude. Jaden talked about how much dueling means to him and that Gerard may someday find dueling interesting again and he also said something about the abandoned dorm. That night, Gerard checked out the abandoned dorm and met Alexis, who was there to pay another tribute to her brother. She wouldn't talk to him, so Gerard just took pictures.Meanwhile, Bastion was in his room trying to come up with a strategy for defeating Jaden. When an idea finally hit him, he gave out a loud laugh. A few weeks later, the day of the duel came. The school gathered in the arena to watch and see who will represent their school: Bastion Misawa or Jaden Yuki? Meanwhile, Gerard snuck into the library while everyone was gone and hacked into the school's files to find profiles on the missing students. Meanwhile, Bastion manages to push Jaden into a corner by forcing Jaden to continually play into his hand, then summons his ace monster, "Water Dragon". Now the only monsters Jaden has that can beat it are his Fusion Monsters, but when Jaden tries to fuse his monsters, not only does Bastion stop him from fusing anything then, he stops him from fusing monsters for the rest of the Duel. It seems Bastion has figured out Jaden's strength, his ability to use Fusion Monsters, and taken it from him. How will Jaden win now? Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa Bastion's Turn *Summons Carboneddon (900/600) in defense position Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) *Burstinatrix destroys Carboneddon *Sets a card Bastion's Turn *Summons Oxygeddon (1800/800) *Oxygeddon attacks Elemental Hero Burstinatrix *Jaden activates Hero Barrier, protecting one of his Elemental Hero monsters from an attack *Bastion sets a card Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) *Activates Spark Blaster, equipping to Elemental Hero Sparkman, which can change the mode of monsters 3 times. *Changes Oxygeddon into defense position *Burstinatrix destroys Oxygeddon. When Oxygeddon is destroyed by a Fire monster, 800 points of damage is inflicted to both players. (Jaden 3200) (Bastion 3200) *Sparkman attacks directly (Bastion 1600) Bastion's Turn *Summons Hydrogeddon (1600/1000). *Hydrogeddon destroys Burstinatrix (Jaden 2800) *Bastion summons 1 more Hydrogeddon when the first one destroys a monster in battle *Activates Living Fossil, reviving Oxygeddon with 1000 less ATK and negated effects *Activates Bonding - H2O, tributing his Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon (2800/2600) Jaden's Turn *Activates Polymerization *Bastion activates Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, discarding a Spell Card to negate Polymerization and forbid Jaden from using Polymerization again in the current Duel Duel concludes in the next episode...